


Help Me Forget

by lokitrashno_1



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Choking, Coffee Shop, Depressed Loki, Kinda, Kissing, Loki has questionable coping mechanisms, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitrashno_1/pseuds/lokitrashno_1
Summary: Loki gets fired. Thor helps him forget.





	Help Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna wait a little while before uploading this but eh 
> 
> This is a first draft so sorry if it's kinda crap

Loki hated work. Loki hated life. Loki just wanted to go home and sleep forever.

When Loki applied to work in a coffee shop, this wasn’t exactly what he had envisioned. He pictured a bright, tranquil space with leather armchairs surrounded by endless shelves of books. He pictured people sat in the corners with their noses in old, musty paperbacks as they sipped their drinks.

He hadn’t wanted to work five feet away from the noisy checkout aisles of a supermarket in a dimly lit, echo-prone room frequented by grumpy fifty-year-old business men and mothers with their screaming children.

It was hell, but it wasn’t like he had much choice. At least he got discounts.

He was working nine to five. By twelve he was seriously considering pouring boiling water over his head and calling it a day.

“Oi, you.” Someone snapped. Loki rolled his eyes, schooling his lips into a friendly smile before turning around. A stout woman stood at the other side of the counter, plastic tumbler in hand. One of those ‘I want to speak to the manager’ looking women. His favourite.

Loki brought out his customer service persona. “How can I help you?” What a fake bitch he was.

“This frappe doesn’t have enough cream.” She slammed the cup down on the counter, causing coffee to leak out of the top and down the sides, all over his nice clean counter. Loki looked down at it. It was bursting with cream. So much cream that it would be a struggle to get a lid on the damn thing.

A nerve under Loki’s eye twitched. “Ma’am, forgive me but there is plenty of cream. We couldn’t physically provide anymore.”

The woman practically snarled at him. Oh boy, he was in for some fun. “I want more cream! I can still taste the coffee!”

“You’re supposed to taste the coffee, it’s _coffee._ Ma’am.”

“I hate coffee!” The woman cried.

Oh boy. Oh boy oh boy. Keep it together, Loki. Don’t stick your head in the dishwasher again.

“We can make it without coffee.”

The woman laughed unkindly. “Why didn’t you tell me that before!”

He was losing his patience. “I wasn’t the one serving you. I’ve never seen you before in my life. Besides, how were we supposed to know you didn’t like coffee if you didn’t even mention it?”

The woman’s face was stony. She stared at him, hard. It was probably her trump card, but Loki would not back down. _She_ was on the wrong here, not him.

His lack of reaction obviously got to her, because she threw the drink in his face.

Cold coffee spilled down his uniform. There was cream in his eyes, causing them to sting.

He had enough.  

* * *

 

“You threatened a customer. With a _knife.”_ John’s growled at him from across the desk, pure rage in his eyes.  

“It was a butter knife.” Loki said, still wiping down his shirt with a wad of napkins. “Couldn’t do shit.”

John laughed, hysterical with anger. “Oh, just a butter knife, huh? _Just a butter knife_?”

Loki didn’t answer, glowering at the Snoopy bobble head in front of him. There was no use in trying to argue. He was tired. He just wanted to sleep.

John let out a long sigh. “You’ve gone too far this time, Loki.”

“She was a bitch.” Loki spat, flicking the bobble head so hard it fell over onto its back.

“She was a customer! You always do this.” John ran a hand though his greying hair. “I’m sorry, I’m going to have to fire you.”

Loki sat up straighter in his seat, heart pounding. “What? No!” He leaned forward, a pleading look in his eyes. John just looked away. “John, I _need_ this job. You know that.”

“I do.” John still didn’t face him. “I know, but you’ve let me down too many times now. I’m sorry, Loki. You need to leave.”

Loki scoffed, getting to his feet and kicking the chair he was just sat in. “Fuck you.” He spat. “Fuck you and your shitty job.”

“Leave, Loki.” John said. “Or do I have to call the police?”

“Fuck you.” Loki repeated, with as much venom as he could muster. He stormed out of the office, slamming the door as hard as he possibly could.

The next half an hour was a complete blur. He seethed with anger. Anger at the customer, anger at his boss, anger at _himself._ It was his fault, he knew that. Why did he always have to fuck everything up? Why did he have to make life harder for himself? Why was he always so angry?

When he came back to his senses, he was pounding on the front door to Thor’s apartment.

He just wanted to forget.

Thor answered after thirty seconds or so, and Loki didn’t bother to greet him before he threw himself into the larger man’s arms, pressing his lips to his.

It was a rough kiss, Loki wanted it to be. He wanted to feel the burn of Thor’s stubble on his cleanly shaven face. He wanted Thor’s hands to tangle into his hair, pulling –

Thor broke away, pushing the raven back. Loki growled.

“Are you ok?” Thor asked, concern clouding his expression. “You seem riled.”

“Of course I’m fucking riled, I need you to fuck me. Now.” Loki tried to push back in and reclaim Thor’s lips, but Thor held him at arm’s length.

“I need to know what happened first.” He said calmly, fingers massaging the smaller man’s stiff shoulders. Loki bared his teeth.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He said, trying to shake Thor’s hands off him. But Thor held firm. Loki sighed.

“I got fired, ok? Some bitch threw her drink over me and I threatened her with a butter knife. Now fuck me.” He snapped, diving forward again, but Thor placed his hands on either side of Loki’s face, stopping him again.

“Thank you for telling me.” His thick thumbs brushed over Loki’s cheekbones, trying to calm him. “But promise me that we can talk through this after.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Loki was finally able to catch Thor’s lips again, wasting no time in sticking his tongue down his throat. Thor didn't hesitate and reciprocated, kissing him back just as harshly, slamming the door shut.

Loki pushed Thor further into his apartment, his fingers attacking the buttons of Thor’s dress shirt. Thor wrested with Loki’s t-shirt, pulling it over his head as they spilled over the threshold into Thor’s bedroom.

Thor pushed Loki down onto the covers. He knew what Loki needed. He always knew what Loki needed.

He fell down on top of him, attacking the pale skin of the raven’s neck with bites, sucking the flesh hard enough to bruise. Loki moaned, digging his nails into the muscles of Thor’s back, silently begging him for _more._

Thor continued downward, peppering wet kisses against his skin until he reached his nipples. He took one in his mouth and sucked. Loki groaned, arching his back into Thor’s hold.

“Thor.” He whined, tugging on his blond locks, keen to get to the main event.

Thor obliged, unbuckling Loki’s jeans and pulling them down and off, along with his boxer shorts. He grabbed Loki’s length and pumped, going in for his neck again.

“Thor.” Loki moaned, “Just fuck me already.”

Thor pulled away, chuckling, although there was a hint of concern in his eyes. “You really are in a bad mood, huh?”

Loki glared at him. “Fuck. Me.” He growled.

Thor didn’t need telling twice, he unzipped his own trousers and yanked them down, stepping out of them in one swift movement. He grabbed Loki by the arm and flipped him so he was lying on his stomach, pinning his wrist to the small of his back then reached over to the nightstand to retrieve the bottle of lube.

“Don’t bother with the lube.” Loki gasped. “Just do it.”

Thor froze, hand wrapped around the bottle. “Loki. We need lube.”

Loki snorted. “Get off your high horse, you’re not _that_ big.”

A barefaced lie.

“Loki, we need to use lube. The pain will kill otherwise.”

“I want it to kill.” Loki snarled, wiggling under Thor’s hold. Thor didn’t relent.

“We’re not doing this without lube and that’s final.” He said firmly, letting go of Loki’s wrist to pour some of the liquid onto his fingers.

Loki twisted his head around to give Thor a glare. “But- “

“No.” Thor retorted, taking hold of Loki's wrist once again.

Loki closed his mouth.

Thor quickly got to work spreading the lube across Loki’s ass, relishing in his shiver as he lightly brushed over his hole. He inserted one finger and Loki mewled, arching his back again and pushing back on his finger.

“More.” Loki gasped.

Thor withdrew his finger and re-inserted it along with another. Loki let out a low grown, gripping the sheets.

“ _More.”_

“You’re so impatient today.” Thor noted, thrusting his fingers in and out of Loki, purposely missing his sweet spot.

“Shut up and fuck me for crying out loud!” Loki exclaimed.

“Sorry, my love.” Thor hummed, nuzzling into Loki’s neck and sucking another bruise into his milky skin. “You’re just so pretty like this.”

Loki glared, though the effect was somewhat dampened by the furious blush spread across his cheeks. “I’m really not in the mood, Thor.”

Thor relented, pulling back. “Alright.” He said.

He poured a generous amount of lube onto his cock, spreading it out evenly before thrusting into Loki with no warning.

Loki cried out, clutching the sheets so hard his knuckled turned paper white. Thor kept his other hand pinned against the small of his back, his grip bruising.

“Shit.” Loki whined, pushing back on Thor’s cock so he was buried balls deep. “More, Thor. Faster.”

Thor increased his pressure on Loki’s wrist until Loki gasped in pain. Loki wanted pain, he _needed_ pain. Thor gave it to him.

The blond began to slowly speed up his thrusts, going slow at first, resisting the temptation to speed up as he watched Loki squirm beneath him. Eventually he released his hold on Loki’s wrist, instead grabbing him by the hips and ploughing into him.

“Ah!” Loki cried as Thor hit the spot inside of him again and again. “Fuck, _Thor._ ”

Thor increased his pace, slapping Loki’s ass for good measure. He watched, transfixed as the pretty white flesh turned hot and bright red beneath his hand. Loki was unravelling beneath him, turning into a moaning mess.

Thor reached down and flipped Loki onto his back. Loki looked up at him through lidded eyes. His face was flushed and his eyes glassy, lips slightly parted. Thor growled at the sighed, and wrapped a hand around Loki’s throat.

Loki gasped as his windpipe was compressed under Thor’s thick fingers. He closed his eyes, breathy moans leaving his lips every so often.

Thor made sure to occasionally relieve the pressure so Loki could take a large gulp of air before squeezing down again. He felt Loki’s throat constrict every time he moaned, feeling it rise and fall as he swallowed.

“Thor.” He whined, voice weak and broken. “Thor, I’m gonna cum.”

Thor reached down and took Loki’s cock in his hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long until Loki came completely undone beneath him, coming with a strangled cry and Thor’s name on his lips. He came ribbons across Thor’s fist and his own stomach. Thor didn’t stop pumping until Loki’s seed had finished spilling, keeping the same pace with his thrusts throughout.

After Loki had come down from his orgasm, he began to whimper as Thor still continuously hit his prostate, now extremely oversensitive.

“I’m almost there, beautiful.” Thor panted, pulling out and pumping his cock above the mess on Loki’s stomach.

The came with a grunt, his seed mixing with Loki’s. Loki watched on through lidded eyes, breath coming slow and even. Relaxed.

Thor cleaned them off as Loki lay limp on the bed before climbing in with the raven. He brought Loki into his arms and Loki came willingly, resting his head on Thor’s chest.

“Feeling better?” Thor asked, placing a kiss on the top of Loki’s hair.

“Yes. Thank you.” Loki sighed, content and snuggled closer into Thor’s side.

It was quiet for a while, and Thor let the silence hang there for a while before he decided to break it.

“What are you going to do now?” He asked.

Loki sighed, his breath tickling the hairs on Thor’s chest. “Look for a new job, I guess. Whoever will have me.”

Thor hummed, running his fingertips across Loki’s bicep. “You know we’ll always have you, right?”

Loki scoffed. “I do. But I’m not working for Odin. No way.”

“You’d have job security.” Thor pointed out. “You can threaten as many people you want with butter knives and I’ll never fire you.”

“Odin might though.” Loki chuckled.

“Dad doesn’t have to know.” Thor said, placing another kiss to Loki’s forehead.

“Hmmm.” Loki didn’t sound convinced.

“Have a think about it.” Thor encouraged. “I won’t be offended if you say no.”

“Maybe.” Loki sighed, nuzzling against Thor’s skin. “I might not have much choice. I need to find a new job quickly or I’m gonna lose my apartment.”

“You can always move in with me.” Thor suggested.

Loki chuckled. “Don’t tempt me. You’d never leave this bed.” The humour quickly left him. “I couldn’t.”

“Mum and dad.” Thor nodded. “They do like to visit.”

“I can’t face them. Not after they lied to me all my life.”

Thor kept his mouth shut. This was a sensitive topic, especially for Loki. No amount of reasoning would make Loki change his mind. At least not right now.

“Just always know that I’m here if you need me.” Thor said softly.

Loki smiled against his lover’s skin. “I know. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is appreciated~ 
> 
> I always had a head canon that Loki had a choking kink. Then Infinity War happened. Whoops.
> 
> Thorki prompts welcome!
> 
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/deadrockchariot


End file.
